As workforces become more dispersed and outsourced, computer-mediated tasks are more frequently distributed to users of remote client devices. These remote users may not work in a normal business setting or during normal business hours, and may be compensated based on the amount of time that they work, as well as certain task-level goals. Unlike in traditional business settings, supervising remote users is challenging and many current arrangements require that the remote users self-report their billable work. Consequently, these users are provided with opportunities to overbill or commit other types of fraud.